prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Starla Roland
}} Starla Roland was the girlfriend of Marlon O'Connell. She planned his escape and was responsible for some deaths during the time that Mars escaped. Family *''Sharon Roland'' - Mother *Perry Roland - Father *Sandra Roland - Stepmother *Marlon O'Connell - Boyfriend Biography Background When Starla's mother died, Perry and Sandra Roland did take care of her. Starla did plan her escape plan with her boyfriend, Mars, who she had brainwashed. Breakout Kings Starla was going to talk with Barry, but was interrupt by Mars (her boyfriend) and he did kill his mother, Wanda O'Connell. Starla then was used by Mars to breakout of prison. Starla and Mars escaped in a car and they were later at a shop in which Mars shot a woman. Patrick Malloy did hide himself during the time. After Starla and Mars turned theirself in, Mars did kill a police officer in front of the Breakout Kings. Starla and Mars then kidnapped the family of Haley. Starla was going through the hair of Haley, which creeped her. Starla and Mars were then arrested by the Breakout Kings. Starla was with Lloyd Lowery and Ray Zancanelli in a car. She then taked the gun from Ray and pointed at them with Mars. Starla was then arrested by Erica and Shea. Appearances *Fun with Chemistry Etymology *Starla does mean starry or star. Starla also pronucation as STAHR lah. Starla is a Latin name and is used in England.Signifance of first name Starla *Roland (surname) does mean territory, town or landSignifance of surname Roland When Starla and Mars kidnap Haley's family, they own a "territory". Trivia *Starla and Mars are the second and third persons who tried to kill Ray Zancanelli and Lloyd Lowery. Christian Beaumont was the first who tried to kill everyone. **Coincidentally, she as herself, a criminal, tried to kill both Ray Zancanelli and Lloyd Lowery who were both active in criminal activities. ***Also both men had in the episode a special relationship with Julianne Simms. However, she herself loved Mars. *Starla is the second woman involved in criminal activities, who was not in prison herself. **The first one was Gwen who worked in a prison to help Tillman. *Starla will possibly being brought to prison for her crimes, as she was responsible for the escape from Mars, 3 deaths by Mars, a kidnapping involved and trying to kill Ray and Lloyd. This would made her crime as "conspiracy to murder". *Starla is the first person to be arrested by 2 Breakout Kings members: Erica Reed and Sean Daniels. **Starla is also the first criminal to arrested on-screen by 2 criminals. *Starla is possible bisexual, because she was going through the hair and mostly kissing Haley during the captive of her. *Starla is one of the youngest criminals in Breakout Kings and also the youngest female criminal in Breakout Kings. *August Tillman, Oliver Day, Lilah Tompkins, Heather Storrow and Starla Roland were all pointed a gun at them by Ray Zancanelli. **August and Starla both pointed a gun at Ray Zancanelli. **Oliver and Starla both tried kill someone or more persons: Starla want to kill Lloyd Lowery and Ray Zancanelli, while Oliver tried to kill Kellen Stackhouse. **Heather is the only person without using a gun. **Heather and Starla were later revealed in both criminal events. **Lilah is the only one with a child. *Starla appears to be portrayed by more than 2 persons. In fact, the pictures of Starla can't be seen good enough to confirm if she is portrayed by more than 2 persons. *Starla was actually first captured by Charlie DuChamp, Lloyd Lowery and Ray Zancanelli, but after she captured Ray and Lloyd, she was captured by Erica Reed and Sean Daniels. **Starla is the only to captured by Lloyd and Erica. **Starla is also the only one to be captured and later re-captured again. *Starla is captured by all the Breakout Kings members except for Philly and Julianne. **Starla is also captured by the Breakout Kings, while having sex with the main villain. *Starla Roland's full name can be confirmed in the image from the car accident. *Some criticism didn't know the actress who portrayed Starla Roland, until it was confirmed by www.aetv.com who portrayed her. **Ironically enough, Starla was also portrayed by a younger actor in a picture, making it unknown who did portray her. Notes and references External links *Starla Roland on Breakout Kings Wikia Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Living characters Category:Masterminds